I Don't Wanna Live Forever
|main artist 1 = |main artist 2 = |released = December 9, 2016 |recorded = 2016 |genre = Electro-R&B |length = 4:05 |label = Universal Music Group |album 1 = |composer = |producer = Jack Antonoff |previous = New Romantics |next = Look What You Made Me Do |video = ZAYN, Taylor Swift - I Don’t Wanna Live Forever (Fifty Shades Darker) |studio = Taylor: Rough Costumer Studios (Brooklyn, New York) Zayn: Record Plant (Los Angeles, California)|artist = Taylor Swift|writer = Taylor Swift, Sam Dew, Jack Antonoff|featured = Zayn Malik|album = Fifty Shades Darker: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack}}"I Don’t Wanna Live Forever" is a song by Taylor Swift and former One Direction member Zayn Malik. It was released on the Fifty Shades Darker soundtrack. Taylor co-wrote this song with Sam Dew and Jack Antonoff. Composition The song's lyrics and composition were based on situations portrayed in the film.needed "I Don't Wanna Live Forever" is an electro-R&B ballad. On the track, the pair trade "romantic overtures", while Zayn uses a falsetto on parts of the song, and Swift ponders what the relationship means. "I Don't Wanna Live Forever" is written in the key of A minor and moves at a tempo of 118 beats per minute in common time. The song follows a chord progression of F–C–G–Am–F–C–G–G♯dim–Am, and the vocals span two octaves, from E3 to E5. Live performances Taylor performed this song for the first time at Super Saturday Night Concert at Club Nomadic on February 4, 2017 in Houston, Texas. She added it to her set list during the her 2017 appearances at a few small music festivals, including the Jingle Bell Ball. She also sang this acoustically as a surprise song on the second Manchester performance of her Reputation Stadium Tour. Music video Music Video of "I Don’t Wanna Live Forever" is released on three vevo Youtube accounts i.e, at Taylor Swift and Zayn Malik's Youtube account's at the same time, and after a short period of time, the video was also released on the Fifty Shades Vevo account. Awards and nominations "I Don't Wanna Live Forever" has received 4 awards from 9 nominations. Lyrics Been sitting eyes wide open behind these four walls Hoping you'd call It's just a cruel existence like there's no point hoping at all... Baby, baby, I feel crazy Up all night, all night and every day Give me something, oh But you say nothing What is happening to me? I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain And I don't wanna fit wherever I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home! I'm sitting eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck in my mind Wondering if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life Baby, baby, I feel crazy, up all night, all night and every day I gave you something, but you gave me nothing What is happening to me? I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain And I don't wanna fit (fit, babe) wherever (wherever) I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home I've been looking sad in all the nicest places Baby, baby, I feel crazy I see you around in all these empty faces All night, all night and every day I've been looking sad in all the nicest places Give me something, oh, but you say nothing Now I'm in a cab, I tell 'em where your place is What is happening to me? I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain And I don't wanna fit wherever I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home... I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home Until you come back home... See also * "I Don't Wanna Live Forever" on ZAYN Wikia. Category:Film soundtracks Category:Singles Category:Collaborations Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:2016 songs